


Patience is a Virtue

by Tygerrtygerr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, I promised, Just smut, Smut, Trans Character, fareeha got a dick, its just more generic smut, just a quick something to procrastinate those other two things i write, not really plot, probably still pretty dubious too, yeah i added a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygerrtygerr/pseuds/Tygerrtygerr
Summary: Angela just couldn't wait for Fareeha to wake up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard, so treat yourself and write some poorly written smut instead.

Angela lays in bed, waiting ever so patiently for her beautiful girlfriend to emerge from the steamy bathroom. She had heard the sound of the shower being turned off a few minutes ago so the Egyptian woman should be opening that door any second now.

It had been a busy week for Fareeha at the Watchpoint. Usually, Angela is the one swamped with work, too busy to do much of anything and making it to bed way too late in the night due to the heavy workload. It was an all too familiar scene for Angela to walk into their shared room to total darkness as she quietly slipped into bed next to an already sleeping Fareeha. Yet, no matter what time of the night it was Fareeha always pulled her into those strong, nicely toned arms of hers. On a good night Angela could even get in a few kisses from the sleeping woman. On an even better night she could wake her up enough to take it a little further…

Tonight was a night Angela was hoping they could have a moment to themselves. With Fareeha's busy schedule the past week there was little to no time for any type of intimacy, and Angela was definitely feeling the itch. Her hope was that since both of them were currently awake, despite the late hour she could get Fareeha to scratch that itch for her.

The bathroom door finally opened and a groggy Fareeha trudge over to the bed, peeling back the covers and plopping down next to Angela. Before Angela even had the time to put her book on the nightstand and turn over to her lover, the other woman's eyes were already sealed shut.

_What. Noooo._

Angela scooted over closer to her girlfriend, bringing a hand up to caress the side of her face. “Fareeha…”

“Hmm,” came her tired reply, eyes never opening.

Squinting in frustration, Angela bent down to place a kiss on her forehead, traveling down her face until reached the softness of her lips. The first time she received little response, but going in a second time seemed to pull Fareeha out of the depths of sleep as she returned the gesture.

With their lips connected and Fareeha borderline awake, Angela made moves to stealthy straddle the taller woman without breaking the kiss. Fareeha, however, was having none of it. Despite her exhaustion she flipped them over, hands on Angela's waist. She couldn't help but smile at the blonde's frustrating groan at her actions. “Ya Amar. I told you I'm too tired,” came her sleepy protest. “Tomorrow.”

Angela's groan grew louder as Fareeha slid from on top of her and pulled her into her arms, back flush against her chest. This was her prime sleeping position. There would be no escape, now. In a last act of desperation, Angela squirmed just enough to grind up against her groin. She could feel the other woman's member through the cloth of her pajama pants and let out a small whimper. So close, yet so far.

“Angie, please. Just let me get some rest, I'll take care of you in the morning,” Fareeha mumbled sleepily into her neck.

With a sigh, Angela decided to concede in her conquest. “Okay, okay fine.” She turned her head to give a quick goodnight kiss. “Goodnight, Fareeha.”

“Mhmm, Goodnight.”

She had to admit that she was frustrated and just the tiniest bit worked up, but after a while she found herself becoming quite drowsy. Fareeha's arms wrapped around her combined with the quiet sound of her breathing and the rise and fall of her chest against her back quickly brought her into her own state of rest.

\--

When Angela wakes up, she knows it is still way too early. The room is still dark, and a glance at the clock on the nightstand confirms that it isn't even 6 AM yet. She closes her eyes to go back into the depths of sleep when she feels Fareeha shift behind her, and with her new position Angela can feel her cock rubbing against her backside. Immediately she is reminded of the long week and the pent up sexual frustration she's had caged up the whole time.

Her eyes widen when she feels it growing against her through the fabric of her pants and she looks over at Fareeha to find her still asleep. She tests the water and grinds up against it, stifling a moan with her hand as the hardness slides against her.

_Oh fuck._

She can feel herself heating up with arousal now. Her heart is racing at the hundreds of thoughts going through her mind right now. Another look over at Fareeha and the woman is definitely knocked out, yet here she is slowly gaining an erection mid sleep.

In a complete act of boldness Angela reached a hand behind her and under the waistband of Fareeha's pajama pants, wrapping her fingers around her length. She turned to eye Fareeha the whole time as she began to move her hand up and down slowly to see if it would illicit a reaction. When she got none, she got bolder with her actions, reaching behind to pull the waistband of those pajamas down, removing the barrier and freeing the full length. She continued stroking her, only stopping briefly when she heard a sharp exhale from the woman behind her.

Her legs squeezed together in an attempt to keep the building heat between her legs at bay. But then again Fareeha was literally hard and ready just behind her in her hand. Fareeha was still fast asleep but the thought of her taking her in her sleep was oddly arousing. Angela found herself pulling her sleeping gown higher and reaching down to slowly pull her panties down. At this point with her hand wrapped around her erection, there was no backing down.

She shifted her position a little so she could slide the tip against her wet center. Angela inhaled at the feeling, teasing herself with the tip as she slid it up and down against her folds. She reached up under her gown with her other hand to play with her own breast, toying with a nipples between her index and middle finger. She wanted Fareeha's cock inside of her _so_ badly. A silent moan slipped through her lips as she teasingly pushed the tip inside briefly, just to test the waters. Fareeha still gave no signal that she was aware of anything that was happening.

Angela bit into her lower lip, having made her decision. It's been so long and she wanted it so bad. She guided Fareeha's cock to her entrance, glancing over at the woman behind her one last time before she literally takes the plunge. “Fareeha? Schatz?”

She waited a little bit, but when she received no response she pushed her hips back, the length of Fareeha sliding into her. Angela turned her head into her pillow to swallow the moan that escaped her. She was so tight around her, but she continued to push back against her until her entire length was inside of her. Angela shivered at the feeling of being so full. It had been so long and she was so tight around her.

Angela felt and heard the small sound Fareeha made in the back of her throat, the vibration from her chest against her backside only turning her on further. The positioning was a little awkward, but Angela began to pull away and push back against her as she slowly began to fuck herself. Her hand grabbed Fareeha's that was slung across her and brought her hand up to her breasts as her pace increased. She was so caught up in her actions that she didn't hear the change in Fareeha's breathing patterns as she was being brought out of her deep slumber.

At first she thought she must be dreaming up the extreme feelings of pleasure she was currently feeling in her lower half. As she began to regain consciousness and a wave of pleasure surged over her, she began to think otherwise. Fareeha let out a moan herself at the feeling of the warmth wetness surrounding her throbbing member. As she came to she acknowledged the soft mounds of flesh in one of her hands and the sound of moans and whimpers that were not her own sang through her ears.

By the Angela, who was so close to the edge, began to realize Fareeha waking up. She stretched her arm behind her to wrap around the Egyptian’s head, her hand grabbing a fistful of black locks as she turned to face her and pull her into a kiss. That was exactly the kind of wakeup call Fareeha needed to finally realize just exactly what was happening here. She was inside of Angela. Who was fucking her. In her sleep.

What the actual fuck.

“Angela, what the fuck?” she gasped, just as Angela backed it up a little harder causing Fareeha to growl in the back of her throat.

“Fareeha,” she purred. “ _Please_ , I'm sooo close,” Angela moaned against Fareeha's lips, her hips becoming erratic as she tried to find purchase against the woman behind her. Fareeha could feel herself reaching her own peak, even despite having missed all that lead up to it.

Another thrust by Angela sent a shiver running down her spine which forced her into action, hands on a petite waist as she rolled them over, pushing the body below hers into the bed. With her knees on either side of Angela's legs she pulled out, gasping at the coolness of the air against her length. Angela whimpered in protest, turning her head back to complain when Fareeha suddenly pushed back into her completely in one swift thrust. Angela's face fell back into her pillow as she moaned in sync with the woman on top of her.

“Oh fuck, Angela.”

She began with a quickening pace, getting straight to the point. Her hands gripped tighter into Angela's waist as she pushed her down further into the bed with every thrust. Angela's cries into the pillows grew louder as the feeling of Fareeha ramming into her from behind plus the added weight of her supporting herself on her lower back drove her closer and closer to the edge. “ _Harder_ , Fareeha.”

And she obeyed, thrusting in as deep as she could go, skin smacking against skin with every thrust. “Fuck, I'm close,” came Fareeha's gasp as she increased her pace even further.

“Come inside. Please, come inside,” Angela moaned into the pillow.

Fareeha leaned forward so their bodies were flush and she had access to go even deeper. She grabbed onto Angela's ponytail, pulling her head back and out of the pillows, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “I wanna hear you, Amar.”

The hot, heavy breathing of Fareeha in her ear was enough to send her over the edge. Angela's cries sounded through the room as she came, her muscles tightening around Fareeha who’s movements became sporadic as her own orgasm overcame her, groaning with each thrust as she released her load inside of her. She continued her movements though, despite Angela's hands clawing at her ass for her to stop, the overstimulation becoming unbearable. Fareeha paid her no mind though, a hand sneaking under her to rub against her clit, sending her into another orgasm.

This time her cries were silenced by Fareeha's mouth over hers as she came down from her high, the tremors from her body subsiding as she came to. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing as they took the time to settle down.

Teasingly, Angela began to clench her inner muscles, bringing forth a most heavenly sound from Fareeha who then made moves to pull out.

“Noo, stay, please.”

She obliged, rolling them back over onto their sides so she wouldn't crush Angela below her.

“Well. That was an interesting way to wake up,” Fareeha spoke into her neck between kisses. “Would've been nice had I been able to experience it from the beginning though.”

When she received no reply, she looked over to see the blonde had fallen asleep. At that she laughed, before leaning back against the pillows. She'll definitely have to return the favor some day.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela knew her little stunt that night wouldn’t go without retaliation. 

It had been weeks since that fateful morning and she knew Fareeha would get back at her some way, somehow. As the days passed by, she was always on her toes, anticipating when her lover would strike. She knew it wouldn’t be while she was sleeping; of that she was positive. Fareeha knew how precious sleep was to her, and she knew very well how much of a foul mood she fell into when she was woken up. No matter what, she knew whatever Fareeha had planned, she would be awake for it. Which was why, eventually, anticipating when she would strike had become exhausting and over time she had forgotten all about it. She came to assume that perhaps Fareeha really didn’t have any intentions to get back at her, or perhaps she forgot, and left it at that. 

Which was exactly why she didn’t see it coming when it finally did. 

Angela tried so hard to focus on cutting the vegetables for her lunch, determined to finish the job but also determined to keep all five of her fingers in the process. She found it was becoming harder and harder to focus. Her hand tightened around the carrot in one hand and the knife in the other as she tried to keep herself steady from the motions behind her. The firm but light grip on her hips and the hot breath on her neck were hard to ignore, however. And the painfully slow feeling of Fareeha thrusting into her from behind? Impossible. 

“Fareeha…” Angela warned— somewhere between a breathy moan and a stern scolding— when she realized how serious her girlfriend was being about this. When she realized she had every intention of taking her right here in the communal kitchen where anyone could walk in at any moment. 

It was seemingly random when Fareeha had first entered, embracing her lightly from behind and making it painfully obvious what her intentions were. The stiffness poking into her backside and the way her hands drifted out to other places on her body weren’t very subtle. When Angela had made her response clear, a simple “Let me finish up with lunch first,” and Fareeha had completely disregarded her, she made it her goal to simply ignore the woman instead. Though, as time went on, that was becoming more and more of a difficult thing to do.

The excruciatingly slow pace Fareeha had started was unbearable. She felt every motion inside of her. Filled to the hilt with every stroke and reveling in the feeling of Fareeha flush against her backside. There was no rhythm. No pattern. Her movements were seemingly random. She would pull out completely before plunging back in, she would take repeated short strokes, or tease with just the tip. The only thing they did have in common was that no matter what she did, it was just so slow, and it was driving Angela crazy. She hadn’t even realized she was no longer chopping, the knife gripped under her palm laid flat against the cutting board. Her breathing grew heavier as she could feel her own arousal beginning to rage within her. Fareeha’s breaths and groans in her ear didn’t make the situation any better. 

“God, Fareeha, stop teasing.” She gave a low sound from the back of her throat, Fareeha’s actions finally too much to endure. 

When the hands on her hips tightened and the pace picked up, Angela’s hands came down to grip onto the counters edge. Whether she meant to or not, she had pushed her ass back to meet Fareeha on a particular thrust, and from there she knew it was a wrap. The movements behind her came harder and faster, and Angela’s grip on the counter tightened despite the edges digging into her palms. Her own breaths grew sporadic now, mixed in with quiet moans and whimpers. As quiet as she could get them, anyway, because she couldn’t forget that anyone could walk in on them any moment. Somehow, that only seemed to turn her on even more.

“Angela…” Fareeha moaned into her ear before taking it into her mouth, teasing the lobe with her teeth. A sign that she was reaching her peak. The desperation in her thrusts evident as she pushed Angela further against the counter. A hand came up to squeeze her breasts.

Blindly, Angela reached behind herself to run her hand through raven locks. The mouth on her ear had long since trailed to her neck, and her head tilted back to rest on Fareeha’s shoulder. She too was close, but she knew Fareeha was closer. Her release would surely push Angela over the edge as well. “Please, Fareeha,” she cried, turning her head to capture her lips. A gesture Fareeah happily returned. It was just the spark she needed to bring herself to orgasm. 

With one final thrust Angela felt the first spurts of Fareeha’s load fill her deep and her cock twitch inside her. With that she came shortly after, the grip on Fareeha’s head tightening as her mouth opened in a silent cry. Her body shook as pleasure coursed through her, and finally the first sounds of a moan escaped her. She couldn’t be any more grateful for the dark granite counter she was leaning on to help keep herself upright as she rode through the aftershocks. 

Oh, how she wished they could have stayed like that longer, but even Fareeha wasn't too caught up in the moment to miss the sound of chatter in the hall. Regrettably, she pulled out (but not before a couple more playful thrusts) and made to fix herself. Angela did the same, pulling her robe back down over her backside and wrapping it tighter around herself before turning around to face the culprit behind all of this. A smirk was ever so present on her features, no doubt because she had gotten her way. Angela matched it with her own as she reached up to fix Fareeha’s tousled hair.

“Was that payback for that last time?”

“Mmm… Maybe.”

Fareeha’s enigmatic answer left her in a pout, but before they could press further a few of their teammates came barrelling into the kitchen for lunch. With a quick kiss on the cheek Fareeha had left through the doors, and Angela had to remember what she had been planning to make for lunch.

It was out of the ordinary for Fareeha to behave as such, so she figured she must have really needed it or that had actually been her retaliation against her. Either way, as time passed, Angela thought little of it.

 

It was a day later when Angela had just finished up her shower and was more than ready for bed. She had been working all day. Between everyone’s annual check-ups and the paperwork that came with it, not to mention her own daily research, she was flat out exhausted. 

The cool air of the bathroom sent a shiver down her spine as she stepped out of the shower, and she quickly grabbed her towel to wrap around herself. With another towel she began drying off wet golden locks until they were nice and damp. She would worry about her hair in the morning. Right now she wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and sleep. She was ready to wrap up her nightly routine by grabbing her toothbrush from its holder next to the sink and reaching into the medicine cabinet for the toothpaste, when a familiar knock came from the door.

Only Fareeha knocked like that, so it wasn’t a mystery who it was.

“I’m almost finished!” she called out to her around the toothbrush in her mouth. She had exactly ten seconds of peace before the knocking returned and her face set into a scowl. “I know it's you, Fareeha. I’ll be out in a minute!” Her words were answered with more knocking, and this time Angela couldn’t stop herself from stomping to the door, toothbrush in mouth as she swung it open. Fareeha stood, arm raised in mid-knock and a smile on her face. “What is wrong with you? I said I was almost finished!”

“I can’t hold it,” her girlfriend replied. However, the smirk on her face said otherwise. Angela gave her a glare through squinted eyes, but left it alone nonetheless and returned to the sink to rinse.

Angela immediately knew something was up when Fareeha didn’t even glance in the way of the toilet, but instead followed her back to the sink. The warning was out of her mouth before Fareeha’s own mouth had even reached her neck. “I thought you said you can’t hold it…”

Her hands were quick. Already they were sliding the front of her towel up to tease between her thighs..

“I can’t,” she muttered between kisses down Angela’s neck. 

It hit her, then, what exactly Fareeha was referring to. Her fingers drew slow circles against her inner thigh. “Fareeha… I’m too tired. I just want to sleep,” she protested against the hand working its way up her thigh, teasingly close to her center. She tried squeezing her thighs together, but that did little to stop Fareeha.

“Mmm, those words sound awfully familiar don’t they?”

Angela’s face heated up at those words and the memory they brought. Or, maybe it was the way Fareeha’s adept fingers were rubbing against her. Whichever it was, she was certain that this was definitely revenge from that one night. While she couldn't deny that she was tired, she also couldn't deny that Fareeha’s motions felt wonderful. Her fingers rubbed gentle circles around her sensitive bud, and Angela’s hips rocked accordingly into her. Not to mention, she could feel Fareeha hardening against her backside. “You’re so cruel, Fareeha,” she whined, quietly.

“Me?” Fareeha feigned innocence, but Angela wasn’t fooled.

“I may have been busy today, but there were plenty of moments when you could have done this…” she huffed. Fareeha’s fingers had found their prize then, dragging sensually through her folds and rousing a few noises from her. When she suddenly sank two fingers inside, Angela’s head fell back and a hand came to rest on Fareeha’s arm at her front.

“I could have. But… then it wouldn’t have been revenge, wouldn’t it?” Fareeha whispered into her ear. Between that, the fingers thrusting inside her, and Fareeha’s length pressing into her backside, Angela was ready to cave in.

Letting out an annoyed groan she whipped around to face Fareeha, toothbrush forgotten as she lost herself in her lust filled eyes. Now facing her front, Fareeha’s erection was painfully obvious, and she made it more so by grinding her bulge against her. Her own need now painfully obvious, Angela lifted herself onto the sink and pulled Fareeha closer with legs wrapped around her middle. It was just the reaction the Egyptian must have been looking for, her own clothes and Angela’s towel discarded in record time in between their kisses. Just as fast she was sliding into Angela’s warmth, her cries lost in Fareeha’s mouth. 

There was no teasing this time. For that Angela was glad. Her legs wrapped tightly around Fareeha’s waist as she thrusted into her, trying her hardest to make sure every inch of her was buried inside. An arm wrapped around Fareeha’s shoulders brought them even closer together, but also helped keep herself upright. Her other arm braced against the edge of the sink as her head tilted so far back it rested against the medicine cabinet. Of course, Fareeha took the open invitation to her neck. 

She gasped aloud every time Fareeha pushed further into her, her steadily increasing pace pushing her further against her perch. Every moan and every grunt Fareeha let out was mumbled into Angela’s neck in between soft nibbles and swipes of her tongue. The vibrations they caused resonated to her core, bringing her just that much closer to a release. Fareeha knew, too, breathy words spoken into the crook of her neck up to her jaw. “Come to me, ya amar.”

And she did.

When she came, she came loudly, moaning out Fareeha’s name mixed with minor obscenities. Her nails dug painfully into broad shoulders as she held herself upright, mouth agape as Fareeha’s relentless pace continued until she, too, came shortly after and collapsed into Angela’s body. Their heavy breaths mixed in the with the steamy musk of the bathroom and Angela ran fingers through dark strands as she came down from the rush of it all. 

She ended up having to take another shower that night. One which she forbade Fareeha from joining. By the time she finished Fareeha was already in bed asleep. With a faint smile she slid underneath the blankets as quietly as she could, lifting Fareeha’s arm to snuggle into her side, and taking great pleasure in the way she pulled her closer against herself in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I promised this one user a sequel to this like sooooo long ago and, honestly, it's been written for ages, but not finished. But I know me, and I know I was never gonna finish it, so I chopped it at the halfway mark so at least there's something.


End file.
